


The Sands of Time

by HeartRemedy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Betrayal, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Isolation, Lemon, M/M, Madness, Tags Are Fun, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartRemedy/pseuds/HeartRemedy
Summary: After thousands of years of imprisonment, Renekton was finally free from his nightmare. The only thing that kept him sane was the thought of Nasus, his friend from childhood. Now all he wants is to find him, but Xerath's corruptive lies left scars on his mind. Will he overcome his madness, or succumb to it, destroying everything he loves in his path?





	1. Prologue

**Chapter I - Prologue**

 

“ _I gotta return before the classes end…_ ” young, brown-haired boy said to himself as he was hurrying home. He was wearing simple, light trousers and sleeveless shirt of the same colour. Because of his fondness for book, he was often bullied and picked on by other kids. He turned to the left and then to the right, ending up in a wider alley. Good, they weren’t there. Wanting to go back as soon as possible, he quickened his pace. The sand was getting in his shoes, but he didn’t care about it at that moment. Then he turned left once again and entered another alley, but he bumped into someone. He fell down on his butt and a book he was holding tightly fell off his hand. He rubbed his head and looked up, just to sigh in defeat when he realised it was those three kids that would always find the time to pick on him.

“Just look who we found! Isn’t it our little crammer Nasus?” the bigger boy exclaimed with malicious smirk on his face. He picked up the book and inspected it closely, “Another history book? How can you even read this? It doesn’t have any pictures in it.” he chuckled and passed the book to others just so they could laugh as well.

“Give it back! It’s not mine!” Nasus shouted. He stood up and tried to grab it, but the bully blocked his way and shoved him away.

“And why would we do that? There’s a lot of paper, maybe we should make some boats out of it?” he took a quick glance at his friends.

“Yeah! That’s a great idea Darok!” one of them said and glanced at Nasus just to see him suffer, but the boy was persistent and once again tried to get past, but to no avail. Darok, getting annoyed, tripped him and placed his foot on his back.

“Listen now, you dipshit. We’re going to have some fun with that book, and once we’re done, we’ll deliver it to you.” he said and laughed out loud, making the boy start to shed tears.

“Oh, look! He’s crying! What a crybaby!” another kid said and chuckled.

“Okay, so, where are we gonna-” Darok said, but then something happened. Nasus heard a loud thump noise and stopped feeling pressure on his back, so he looked up and saw Darok land on his face right in front of him. He quickly turned around and looked behind. He didn’t expect to see another kid. He looked younger and was bald, but definitely more scary than these three kids.

“What are you looking at!? You want some, too!?” he shouted ferociously at the other two kids. They trembled, startled by how easily he managed to take their friend down, and then they picked him up. Nasus was shocked when he noticed Darok was bleeding from his mouth and nose. Whimpering and crying, he quickly took off with his friends. Then the bald kid smiled widely and reached his hand towards him. Nasus accepted his help and got up.

“I...thank you.” he said grateful and smiled faintly. The other kid just chuckled in response and smiled even wider.

“Not a problem! Have you seen their faces? They almost shat themselves!” he said and started laughing even more. Nasus just chuckled nervously and nodded. He looked around and noticed that his book was lying just beside, so he quickly picked it up before something dirtied it. He sighed in relief when after further inspection he didn’t find anything out of ordinary.

“Hey! Are you looking for a friend? To be honest, everyone is scared of me, but you seem cool and stuff. Wanna hang out from time to time?” the bald kid asked again with his arms behind his head. He was the most optimistic looking kid he’s ever seen in his life. After hesitating for a moment, he thought that maybe having a friend like him would keep the bullies away. Besides, he really did seem rather okay besides his noticeable violent tendencies. He reached his hand and offered a handshake.

“Sure. My name is Nasus. You?”

The bald boy smiled widely, happy that he actually accepted his proposal. He shook his hand vigorously and replied, “Renekton. Nice to meet you!”

* * *

Nasus was waiting for Renekton to tell him great news. They haven’t seen each other in a while because Nasus got accepted to elite collegium of the Sun and had to move out, though he would often visit his friend. But recently it changed. Nasus couldn’t visit Renekton in months because of something important, and that’s exactly what he wanted to tell him. His knowledge and intelligence paid off and he became a general of Shuriman army, the youngest one in the history of Shurima on top of that. That was indeed something to brag about.

As he was waiting, he leaned against a wall and started humming a jumpy song Renekton taught him as a kid. They spent wonderful time together throughout all those years of friendship. Nasus would help Renekton with studying, and Renekton would protect Nasus, but only his presence was necessary actually.

Nasus sighed, he was late, as usual apparently. He got used to that, so he waited a little bit more, but irritation gradually started to change into worry. It was weird, Nasus thought. Renekton hasn’t seen him in three months or so, then why would he be so late?

He got his answer faster than he expected. He looked at the end of the alley, just to see something terrifying. Renekton was slowly walking towards Nasus, limping beside the wall not to trip. Nasus immediately ran towards him and ordered him to sit down.

“For fuck sake, Renekton! I told you to stay out of trouble!” Nasus said angry, but also upset at the same time. He pulled a bandage roll out of his bag. To be frank, it wasn’t the first time Nasus found him like that, so he decided to keep at least some bandages on him, but this time it was worse.

“Sorry Nasus, but this time troubles found me instead.” Renekton replied and smiled just as usual. Nasus growled and slapped his head, but then Renekton made a grimace out of pain.

“Ahh! So sorry!” Nasus apologised in an instant. Renekton couldn’t help it and laughed out loud.

“If you meant to hit me, then don’t apologise. Besides, since you’re already bandaging my head, would you care to tell me those ‘great news’?” Renekton asked and sat more comfortably.

“I was absent for so long because I’ve become a general, Renekton.” Nasus said to him and tied a knot, securing the bandage on his head. Renekton smirked and chuckled under his breath, but then he realised Nasus wasn’t kidding.

“No shit...a-are you for real?” he asked, but he already knew the answer. Nasus just nodded and sat beside him. Renekton stared into the sky. His best friend achieved so much, he was happy. He was glad he decided to befriend him, thanks to that he could focus on studying and nobody dared to distract him. But he would be gone soon. Renekton sighed and looked down. He smiled faintly, but in reality he was sad. Nasus knew what was going on in his head, he knew him too good.

That’s why Nasus thought about something. He turned to Renekton and asked, “Renekton, would you like to join my army?”

Renekton was stunned by this question. Join the army? His army? Was that even possible?

“I guess I would, but I’m dumber than a shoe and I’m definitely too young.” he replied, glad Nasus was still taking care of him.

He just smiled and continued, “Nasus, you’re talking to a general. I have one of the greatest authorities at the moment. Also, aren’t I a little too young to be a general as well?” Nasus asked his friend. He thought about it for a moment and decided. He happily nodded. With that settled, Nasus helped Renekton get up and they went to his home to treat the rest of his injuries.

* * *

“Another great victory, general Nasus.” a soldier said in a really deep, fake sounding tone and saluted. Nasus just rolled his eyes and smiled at Renekton.

“I see you have great humour today, I’m glad.” Nasus replied and offered him a glass of wine.

He happily accepted the gift and grinned widely, “Of course I do! They didn’t stand a chance! And guess what, none of us died!” Renekton said cheerfully. Nasus was actually surprised. The last time a battle like that happened was five hundred years ago.

“That’s...wonderful!” he replied and took a sip. They were in a tent where nobody would interrupt them, so Nasus used the opportunity and hugged his friend.

“Hmm? And what is that for?” Renekton asked while trying to take another sip.

“I’m glad you’re safe, that’s all.” he replied and released him.

“Have you ever doubted me?” Renekton asked and drank the rest in one sip. Nasus just raised a brow and folded his arms, “Okay, nevermind. But you should give me better rewards for my prowess. I mean, I am your best soldier, aren’t I?” Renekton said and leaned forward.

Nasus giggled under his breath, “And what kind you rewards do you expect?”

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe more wine, maybe a kiss on a cheek…” he said and smirked. Nasus rolled his eyes and shook his head, “I’ll take that into consideration the next time I decide to reward you.” he said and made his way out of the tent.

“Hmm, fair enough.” Renekton replied and shrugged. Then he left the tent with Nasus.

* * *

Renekton was dashing through the corridors as fast as possible. The moment he heard of Nasus’ condition, he excused himself and just ran. He didn’t even bother knocking which was considered extremely impolite, especially when a general was inside, but everyone knew how close the two were, so no one said a word.

“Nasus! What’s going on!?” Renekton asked gravely worried. Nasus tried to sit upright, but his muscles refused to work properly. He was too tired.

“Hi Renekton. I’m sorry for calling you during your duty, but I’m afraid we might not have any more time later.” Nasus said and forced a little smile. Renekton kneeled down beside his bed and shed a tear. Why Nasus? He should be the one lying in bed, not him, he thought. Such a brilliant mind should lead Shurima for all eternity, not rot in bed.

“It’s so unjust. Why? Why you?” Renekton questioned the world. Nasus wanted to reassure him, but a sudden coughing attack stopped him from doing so. Renekton frowned upset, it seemed that those really were his last days.

“Sorry for that, I couldn’t resist.” Nasus said and chuckled, but then coughed once again.

“Don’t strain yourself, please…” Renekton asked and held his hand. He didn’t want to show Nasus how devastated he was, but he knew he would cry all night and day once he’s gone.

“So, since you’re here, I-” Nasus said, but then Azir’s advisor rushed inside gasping.

“Lord Azir declared that...the ascension ritual...shall take place today…for general Nasus...” the man said while breathing heavily. Both Nasus and Renekton were surprised. Renekton looked at Nasus and couldn’t hide a smile. Nasus would become ascended, he would live.

“That’s amazing! Nasus, you knew about it!?” he asked, but judging from his expression, he didn’t. Then he turned to the advisor, “Hey, tell me. When will it start?”

“In two hours...when the Sun reaches the highest point…” he gasped. Renekton nodded and dismissed him. Then he looked at Nasus once again and grinned widely.

“I wonder how you’ll look like. Maybe on owl?” he wondered.

Nasus thought of it as well, “Well, it is the sign of wisdom. Who knows.” he chuckled, but then he looked slightly worried.

“What is it?” Renekton asked. Nasus looked at him with reassuring smile.

“Nothing. I’m just a little bit worried. Ascended beings slowly lose human emotions. What if I forget about you and get consumed by the burden of being a general?” Nasus asked, but Renekton shook his head and put his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m not worried about it. I’m sure you won’t stop caring about me, and believe me, I won’t stop caring about you.” Renekton replied. After those words Nasus stopped feeling uneasy.

* * *

“Dammit, I can’t walk up…” Nasus said while lying on the stairs leading to the sun disc. Renekton ran up to him to help, but he would just collapse again.

“Nasus, please! You’ve got to do this!” Renekton begged him, but Nasus shook his head.

“I’m sorry Renekton, but I just can’t. I-” he said and started coughing violently. When Nasus calmed down, he looked at Renekton and forced a smile, “I’m sorry, but I guess I can’t do it…” he replied defeated. Renekton didn’t know what to do. He feared he would die that day if he didn’t ascend. But then he thought of something reckless, maybe even stupid. Yeah, it was definitely stupid, but what other choice did he have? It was his time to shine, at least once in his life. He wanted to repay for everything Nasus gave him. Without thinking twice, he picked Nasus up in his arms and started walking up the stairs.

“What are you doing Renekton? You will die!” Nasus said and tried to wiggle, but he was too exhausted. Renekton just chuckled and looked at him with a warm smile.

“I know Nasus, I know.” he replied and proceeded to walk up. Nasus desperately tried to convince him, but he just ignored him. The moment they were all the way up, they started feeling extreme warmth. The sun rays were blinding them. Then Renekton helped Nasus stand.

“Renekton, I beg you, get the hell out of here…” Nasus cried, but Renekton couldn’t do that. He couldn’t risk Nasus falling off the platform.

“You saved me many, many times in the past. Let me return the favour.” he replied and hugged Nasus. Before he could say anything, the ascension ritual had begun. Wide sunbeam completely covered their bodies. For a second Nasus felt his flesh being consumed by flames, but he felt no pain. Then, he felt something indescribable. He felt his body reshape, change. It didn’t take long before it was over. Nasus slowly looked down at his hands which now were covered in short, dark brown fur. He investigated his body and discovered he had a tail. Then he touched his face. It was unnaturally long, it had to be a snout. It was enough information. He ascended into a jackal.

But then he gasped. Renekton! How could he forget about him? He looked around, the vision was still slightly blurry, but he could see things close around him. Nasus didn’t expect to see anyone else beside him, especially another ascended. He covered his mouth and started crying when he realised it had to be Renekton, who was now looking like a crocodile. He rushed towards him and hugged his friend.

“Hey, calm down buddy! You were dying just a second ago!” Renekton said, but Nasus ignored him. He was happy Renekton didn’t die, furthermore, ascended with him.

“Don’t you dare do something like that ever again...that’s an order!” Nasus said while trying to hold the tears. Renekton just held him tighter and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.”

* * *

“Those bodies are awesome!” Renekton exclaimed joyfully while they were away from the capital on a mission. He kept punching the air and doing weird poses.

“Renekton, we’ve been ascended for weeks now, haven’t you gotten used to it by now?” Nasus asked his friend, who clearly didn’t get used to it yet.

“Blah, blah, blah!” Renekton made a hand gesture imitating mouth and mocked him. Nasus smiled and shook his head.

“I guess ascension didn’t get rid of your childishness.” he said and stretched his hands a little. Renekton just stuck a tongue out at him, but he forgot how long it was and accidentally licked his nose, which made Nasus laugh.

“Fuck, I keep forgetting about it!” he said and looked slightly embarrassed, but then laughed it off along with Nasus.

“It’s okay. You don’t even know how many times I hit myself in the face while trying to wear glasses.” he admitted.

“I guess you haven’t gotten used to your body as well, you little liar.” Renekton replied, but Nasus just grinned.

“I never said I did, you just assumed it from the context.” he replied with a smile and booped his nose. Renekton glared at him, but not in a menacing way, but then he looked forward with a proud smile.

“But not only my tongue is longer, you know?” he said and looked at Nasus. As expected, he was both partially surprised and flushed.

“And why would you tell me that?” he asked confused.

“Dunno. To make you jealous? Maybe curious?” Renekton admitted and smirked. Nasus rolled his eyes and patted his back.

“Congratulation on being the most gifted crocodile around, Renekton.” he said and quickened the pace. Renekton didn’t know how to react to that, but just smiled and caught up to him.

* * *

“None of this is working!” Renekton shouted to Nasus. They were back from the mission, just to face destruction and chaos. The sun disc collapsed, Azir was dead, and Xerath betrayed them all. He shoved Azir away during the ascension ritual and stole the power meant for him, escaping his mortal body and becoming a being of pure energy. Not even an ancient sarcophagus capable of sealing magic was able to contain him. Instead, it merged with him and became one with Xerath.

“What’s wrong general? Out of ideas? What a shame.” Xerath taunted Nasus and discharged electricity at them, but their weapons absorbed the attack. Nasus looked at Renekton and glanced towards the tomb. He got what he meant and ran there with him. Xerath, not knowing about the tomb, followed them, causing havoc around. Inside they were trying to push him in, but he wouldn’t allow them. That’s when Renekton thought about yet another stupid idea. He charged at Xerath and swung at him, but then released his weapon and grabbed the floating pieces of sarcophagus and proceeded to drag him inside.

“Renekton, stop! He’s too fast!” Nasus yelled, but Renekton shook his head.

“I know.” he replied and looked at him upset. He shed a single tear and replied, “That’s why you have to close it now.” he said the moment he crossed the door. Nasus’ eyes widened. He couldn’t agree to that, but was there any other choice?

“No! There must be some other way!” Nasus shouted devastated, but Renekton yelled back.

“Even if there is, there is no time! You’ll figure something out, but until then you’ve got to do it!” Renekton insisted. Xerath has started to burn his flesh, but Renekton ignored ignored the pain. Nasus didn’t know what to do, tears were welling down his face. He quickly ran up to the door and looked one final time at Renekton.

“Please, forgive me! I’ll return as fast as possible, I promise!” he said and started closing the door.

“I know you will! Just close it already, dammit!” Renekton yelled, the pain has started to get unbearable. With one final cry, Nasus shut the door and kneeled down. He looked up, he heard nothing, almost as if he closed the door to another dimension. Nasus was broken inside, he wanted to open them and free him, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He sacrificed himself for the time being, now it was up to him to save Renekton.

 

**One week later…**

 

Nasus returned to the tomb where he sealed Xerath and Renekton with some news. He doubted he would hear him, but he felt better this way.

“Hey, Renekton, it’s Nasus. I’ve gathered a lot of information from libraries and I might be able to free you real soon! I just need to find or ask someone to do new sarcophagus, but from different material. I hope you’re doing fine in there. You’re tough, don’t let some kind of fake sorcerer best you!”

 

**One month later…**

 

“Renekton, I’m so sorry!” Nasus said upset and sat against the door, “I learned a power like that cannot be simply contained in a vessel. I need to find something else. Don’t worry Renekton, I’ll find a way!”

 

**One year later…**

 

Nasus entered the tomb and looked at the door. He had under-eye bags from the lack of sleep and unhealthy lifestyle. He put his forehead against the door and sighed, “Renekton, it’s me. I have bad news. Nobody in Shurima knows anything about how to save you.” he paused and started crying out of helplessness, “I won’t be seeing you for a while. I’m going to leave Shurima and find answers elsewhere. I hope that other civilizations know more about magic and will help me.”

 

**Ten years later…**

 

Trying to find any kind of information was tough for Nasus, but he didn’t give up. He kept on looking and searching for clues in hope of saving Renekton. He started feeling lonely at some point. He preferred being alone as a kid, even as a young adult, but now he wanted company, he needed company. He felt he would go insane if he didn’t, but everytime he felt his sanity cracking, he thought about Renekton. He couldn’t just abandon his mission, he had someone he cared about, someone to save. Holding onto hope, he carried on.

 

**Five hundred years later…**

 

It was pointless. Nasus couldn’t find anything. He spent all this time on trying to find a way to help Renekton, but no previous or current civilization had any knowledge regarding magic or rituals. He cursed himself for damning his friend to darkness. Nasus didn’t want to give up, but he was exhausted.

 

 **Thousands of years later…** **  
** **Present times**

 

“Another round? You look like shit Nasus. Get some rest.” the man behind the counter said to drunk canine humanoid. His attire looked like something a typical bartender would wear on his shift, and he had very short, dark hair, something common in Shurima, even these days.

“You’re cruel Bartley, you know that?” Nasus mumbled and drank the rest of his beer. He was in a bar on the eastern part of Shurima. Bartley’s clients were already gone, sleeping on the first floor or were on their way back home. Only Nasus would stay that late. Bartley didn’t mind that, he was the only person knowing about Nasus’ true identity, though he would often question if it wasn’t just a drunk vastaya’s story. People wrongly mistake him for vastaya, but it was for the better, Nasus thought. He carefully got up and threw some coins to Bartley and then turned to the exit.

“You know, I could lend you one of my rooms, even for free if you help me from time to time.” he suggested, but Nasus just waved indifferently.

“Fuck that, my tent is good enough. Also, I already have a job in Piltover. Good night Bartley.” Nasus managed to articulate himself clearly and left. It was cold outside, but Nasus was used to that. Alcohol was helping a little bit as well, even though Nasus knew his body was probably freezing, despite his clothes. But the temperature like that wouldn’t kill an ascended being. Throughout all those years fashion and style changed many, many times, so even he had to adapt. One day he found himself nice, brown trousers, linen shirt, and leather-like jacket. He made his way towards his medium sized, light orange tent some distance away, and when he was inside, he lay down and covered his eyes, trying to fall asleep. He was a literal wreck of a person. He spent his whole life trying to achieve one thing. He obtained all the knowledge of both old and new world and none of that helped him save Renekton.

“Damn, now I’ll start tormenting myself once again…” he said to himself quietly. Almost every time he got drunk, all memories, everything was returning to him, preventing him from falling asleep. Over time it would go, but he had to calm down first in order for it to happen, which wasn’t particularly easy. This time, though, it was different. That ugly, shameful feeling wasn’t going away. He sighed and crawled out of his tent to breathe some fresh air and walk a little. His fast metabolism has already managed to make him somewhat sober, but he would still lose balance from time to time. After his short stroll around, he sat down on sand and hid his face in his hands. He wanted to cry, but he cried all his tears out long time ago.

After he calmed himself just a little bit, Nasus got up and was ready to return and attempt to sleep, but just as he was turning around, he noticed a dark figure in a distance. He squinted his eyes trying to see a little more and then he noticed a person in question collapse on his face. Nasus gasped, worried someone must have been lost and lost consciousness. Being kind, but tired soul at the moment, Nasus started going in their direction. After a short moment, he was near that person. The clothes worn by that person weren’t looking very good, he didn’t even know if he could call that clothes. It was a huge rag, which covered every part of the body, so he didn’t even know what race or gender that person was. As he kneeled down beside and started reaching out to uncover the face, he felt a firm grip on his wrist. Nasus looked at the bandaged hand, it definitely belonged to a strong man, but the moment he raised his head, he noticed that this person has been looking straight at him, face still covered by long, dirty looking, shattered piece of cloth.


	2. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I kind of forgot to check it for mistakes and grammar errors, so my apologies. I’m in a hurry right now (the moment of publishing) and I’ll correct them (if any) after a weekend. Enjoy.

**Chapter II - Freedom**

 

“Lies…” Renekton mumbled half asleep to himself. He's been surrounded by pitch black darkness and manipulative influence of Xerath for who knows how long. Not even sleep could bring him peace, because every time he tried, Xerath would disturb him, efficiently interrupting his slumber. Eventually he would pass out, but if not Xerath, then horrible nightmares would disrupt the only moment he thought could bring him rest.

“ _ You're stuck here forever… _ ” Xerath kept repeating, over and over, along with other threats and lies. They both had no idea how long has passed, but unlike Renekton, Xerath didn’t care. His eternal form lacked desire to sleep, he knew he couldn’t be stuck there forever.

At first Renekton thought it wouldn't be a problem to endure it. The tomb was infused with ancient magic which prevents everything and everyone inside from aging and having needs like eating, though sleep was still necessary. But he was wrong, it was much worse than he had imagined. Xerath was constantly torturing Renekton mentally, breaking his will and sanity piece by piece. And the worst thing is, it was working. Renekton was just sitting with blank expression on his face, with hollow eyes looking down which couldn’t even see the ground.

“ _ Maybe he's right? Maybe Nasus won't come…? _ ” Renekton thought. These intrusive thoughts were flooding his mind, slowly severing any bonds he had with Nasus. Xerath wanted to create a monster, a soldier, which would cause destruction and chaos, and then he would be the one to slay him, becoming a hero of new world. And ultimately he managed to do that…

Almost.

Renekton suddenly woke up with a loud gasp from something that felt like neverending nightmare. He instantly sat up and started breathing heavily. It took him a moment to realise that he could see. When he finally did, confused, he looked around. It was still dark, but something was illuminating the room with faint blue light. With trembling legs, Renekton slowly stood up. Was he dreaming? If yes, then it was his first peaceful dream in a while. But then he looked behind him and froze. What he saw was something he thought he would never see again. He couldn’t hold tears of joy, it was finally over. There were doors of the tomb right in front of him, opened, empty inside.

“Nasus!? Are you there!?” he shouted cheerfully, sure it must have been him. But he didn’t receive answer. He shouted again, no response. Why, he wondered. Was he hidden somewhere, waiting for the best moment to reveal himself? No, he wouldn't do that. He would immediately hug him and cry in his arms for not being quicker.

Then he thought about it, could it be that Nasus wasn't involved in it? That his freedom was associated with something else. But if not him, then who? He investigated the area. There was a lot of debris scattered around, dried pool of water, and sand, but also something that looked like a shrine of some sort right beside the doors. Renekton slowly came closer to it and kneeled down. There was a lot of melted wax from candles, letters with words too faded to read, and a little bit more to the left, covered by dust and debris, his weapon.

“Long time no see…” he murmured as he yanked the blade. To his surprise it wasn’t very rusty, sand and salt must have protected it from corroding, but still needed some treating before it could be used again. Renekton looked around for a bit, but couldn’t find anything else, especially not Nasus. Disappointed, yet excited, he turned towards the source of light. A small gap in a wall near a ceiling. After short inspection he plunged his weapon into the wall and used it as a ledge on which he could stand. Five minutes of moving stones and sand out of his way and the gap was now big enough to fit. Renekton pulled himself up, and stayed like that for a bit. It was the first time in thousands of years when he saw the full moon. When he finally snapped out of it, he moved his body weight on the other side, pulled his weapon again, and then slided down on sand on the other side. When he looked around he couldn’t hide shock on his face. He expected that the capital would be destroyed, but there was literally nothing left, not even ruins. Everything was hidden beneath the tomb of sands. It took him a moment to accept Shurima’s fate, but deep inside he knew he didn’t really care. He joined the army just because he could be closer to Nasus, his only true friend. Then again, he looked around. Not a single living soul spotted. Frustrated, he sat down and sighed.

“How come I’m free when nobody’s even here?” Renekton asked himself under his breath. It was indeed peculiar. There must be some explanation, ancient magic doesn’t just expire after some time, he thought. He stood up and shook his head. No matter what happened, he couldn’t stay there. He was alone there, and magic was no longer protecting him. He had to move or he would die there.

But his journey was rougher than he anticipated. He’d been walking and walking for many days now, yet he hasn’t met anyone or stumbled upon any settlement. Renekton was starving, his mouth felt drier than Shurima itself, and didn’t even have anything to protect himself from deadly desert sun. The only thing that keeping him alive was desire, desire to find out what the world is right now, after his imprisonment was over. And not only that. He wanted to find Nasus, and once he finds him, he will punch him real good in his face, then insult him, and then hug him. And then, after some time, he found something. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination playing tricks on his mind, but he swore he saw three figures travelling on camels. Overwhelmed by joy he rushed towards them, despite his fatigue. When he was approximately three hundred feet away from them, he shouted to draw their attention. From that distance he couldn’t see them clearly, especially because there was the sun right behind them, blinding his vision. But those figures could see him clearly, and what they saw was a huge reptilian humanoid with menacing looking weapon on his back, running in their direction. Then, Renekton heard a scream. And then he saw them running away on the backs of their camels.

“W-Wait! I’m not hostile!” he shouted, but to no avail. Renekton couldn’t keep running, he had no chance of catching up to them. Exhausted, he collapsed on his butt and cursed loudly. But then something rolled down the dune they were walking on, right to Renekton’s feet. It was a backpack. Not thinking twice, he started rummaging through the stuff inside. He couldn’t believe his luck when he found big and full waterskin and two rations of food. Not only that, there was a huge rag that could make a great cape for him. Not only would it protect him from sun, but also others from seeing how he looks like. He quickly downed whole waterskin, ate both rations, and then wrapped himself in a rag. It was a sign for him he wasn’t supposed to give up, at least not yet. He moved forward, towards the direction these people were going. If someone was heading there, then there must be life.

But to his dismay he hasn’t found anyone for another two weeks. His cover against sun and slow pace allowed him to preserve some energy, but he felt both his will and stamina deplete every day, eventually being on the verge of dying. It was dark, Renekton thought it was the last night of his life, he didn’t have any more energy. He collapsed, accepting his fate. To think he would die just after escaping his eternal prison, isolated, alone. But just as he wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep, he heard a faint noise. It sounded like someone walking on grains of sand. Renekton couldn’t raise his head anymore, but it became louder and louder. Footsteps, perhaps?

He felt presence right beside him. Those were footsteps in the end, and that person was standing right above him. Renekton managed to take a glimpse at them. All he saw were dark, probably brown trousers and weird boots. Were they even boots, he thought. He couldn’t just lay there without giving any kind of sign. He was dying, he needed urgent help. With the rest of the power he had, he managed to stand on his knee and reached his hand forward. He grabbed something, and then looked through a small gap in the rag. For a second he thought he was hallucinating, because he saw Nasus’ face. Even if it was just a hallucination, he was glad he could see him. He smiled and then released his grip and fell down on his face once again, but this time he lost his consciousness.

* * *

 

“Bartley!” Nasus yelled as he rushed into the inn.

“For fuck sake, Nasus! You’re gonna wake everyo-” angered bartender replied, but then he noticed terrified expression on his face and something, or rather someone, on his back.

“He’s unconscious and probably dehydrated, I need help.” Nasus added. Bartley just nodded after realising how serious the situation was. He led him upstairs and opened one of the furthest rooms.

“Lay him there, I’ll go for first aid kit and some medicine.” Bartley said and rushed down the hall. Nasus nodded and then quickly, but gently, placed him on his back. That’s when he realised he had some kind of backpack on his back.

“Fuck, I’m so dumb!” Nasus panicked and raised him to the sitting position. He still wasn’t sobered up, so details like that were easily missed. He carefully unwrapped whatever was concealed beneath this thick layer of rags, and was shocked when he recognised Renekton’s reversed Bat’leth. Was it stolen? He shook his head, he left it there right in the open, anyone could have found it and just take it, he was no thief. Nasus deftly removed it from his back and laid down beside his bed.

“The last time I saw it, it wasn’t so rusted…” Nasus murmured quietly and sighed. No surprise, he thought. Last time he was there was a thousand years ago? Maybe even more.

“I’ve got everything. Could you leave us Nasus? He might be injured and I don’t want him to get infected.” Bartley said when he returned with huge black bag and white mask on his mouth. Nasus chuckled and nodded.

“Sure, do your stuff. I’ll wait outside.” he said and left the room, closing the door behind him. Nasus hoped Bartley could save him. He was a military medic in the past, at least that’s what Bartley told him one day. It was his specialty to save people from dying in dirty, unsterile places with just some bandages, scalpels and cheap, artificial potions, working mostly as a placebo rather than actually healing them. Nasus returned to the ground floor and sat at the table. He lay his head and wondered who this person even is. But before he realised, his eyelids became so heavy. He fought the need to sleep for a moment, but finally closed his eyes and fell into deep, peaceful sleep.

When Nasus returned to consciousness, he couldn’t recognise where he was. He remembered laying on the table, but then everything went dark. He slowly sat up and rubbed his temple, hangover was still something inevitable despite his divine body. When he looked around he noticed he was in a room very similar to the one he was in the previous day but mirrored. Did Bartley move him to one of his rooms? Probably, he thought. Nobody wants to see a drunk canine snoring at the table when one wakes up. He sat on the edge and sighed.

“Well, my kidneys aren’t gone…” Nasus said jokingly to himself. After a moment he slowly stood up and started straightening a little bit, followed up by some basic, morning exercise. Just as he reached for the handle, Bartley opened the door and greeted Nasus with a tray full of food.

“I thought you were still asleep. Good morning.” bartender said and placed the tray on a small table beside the bed.

“Oh Bartley, you didn’t have to.” Nasus replied grateful. Bartley just smiled and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re the only person here that actually stops by the counter just to chat with me. Consider it an act of gratitude.” he replied and coughed.

“Something’s wrong?” Nasus asked when he noticed traces of worry on his face.

“Well, not really. Our yesterday’s guest is alright, but I wasn’t expecting him to look...like that.” Bartley replied concerned. Nasus tilted his head perplexed.

“What do you mean? Was he deformed of some sort?” he asked.

“Oh, no, nothing like that. He’s a vastaya, that’s all. I was just expecting a human.” he clarified.

“Vastaya, huh?” Nasus repeated after him, “Have you talked to him yet?”

“No, I mean, yes, but he’s rather quiet. He’s probably shocked and confused. I gave him some more time to rest. He needs it.” Bartley replied.

“That’s for sure. Who knows for how long he’s been out there.” Nasus said worried. Bartley smirked when he saw Nasus’ face. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“I didn’t know that side of yours. You barely know him and you’re already concerned about his health. That’s admirable.” he said and pat him on a shoulder. “Anyway, eat up and then come down. You’ll carry a breakfast to our guest. Maybe he’ll be more open to another vasta- I’m sorry, ascended being.” he added and winked at him. Nasus raised his brow and folded his hands.

“I heard sarcasm in that sentence.” he said half offended.

“Pff, nonsense.” Bartley replied and closed the door behind him. Nasus rolled his eyes and chuckled. The breakfast wasn’t bad, but after eating almost the same thing for many months, which was scrambled eggs with a glass full of water, even the best spices couldn’t get rid of dullness of this meal. Though this time he was glad the water, especially after yesterday. He took the tray and left his room. No wonder his room looked so familiar, it was in front of the room where he carried that person. He looked throughout the hall to make sure nobody was nearby, and then placed his ear against the door. No matter how hard he tried to focus, he couldn’t hear anything beside some slow movement and deep, low breaths. He really was tired, he thought.

When Nasus was walking down the stairs, he noticed there was almost nobody in. He noticed a couple in the corner, the same couple that arrived three days ago. He overheard they wanted to stay for four days, so it’s probably the last time he sees them. Apart from them, it was only Bartley in there.

“How was the food?” he asked while cleaning a cup with a white rag.

“As usual. Good, but bland.” Nasus replied.

“You know, food can’t really be both good and bland, one of them usually excludes the other.” Bartley said confused. Nasus only smiled and placed the tray on the counter.

“Delicious. Better?” he asked. Bartley couldn’t hide his smile.

“Much better.” he said and took the tray. “As you can see I don’t really have a lot to do for now, so how about you help me prepare some food?” Bartley asked him, and since he also didn’t have a lot to do, he agreed. After some time they have prepared ingredients for today’s orders, and at the same time one breakfast, which Nasus carried up to the lucky survivor.

As he was right at the door, he knocked and said “Good morning. We’ve made breakfast for you. Can I come in?” Nasus said loud enough to be heard, or at least he thought he did, but nobody replied. He repeated the question, and this time he heard quiet “Uh-huh.”

He slowly pushed the handle and opened the door, not really sure what to expect in a moment. He wanted to ask him so many questions, and at the same time give some space. When he entered, he noticed the rag was hung on a hanger stand. His eyes moved towards a bed. Nasus smiled when he noticed he was completely covered by warm, white sheets.

“I bet you’re hungry. We’ve prepared a lot of scrambled eggs with some vegetables, sausage, and a big glass of water.” he said and placed the tray on a table. Nasus noticed a slow movement under a quilt. He was probably struggling to leave the bed, relatable, he thought.

“Just...five more minutes…” the man replied in a low, tired voice. Wow, Nasus thought. His voice was much lower than he initially thought, but maybe it was because he was still sleepy.

“I understand you need some time fully rest, but eggs get cold very fast, and it’ll quicken replenishment of your strength.” he suggested. For a moment Nasus thought he went back to sleep, so he took a step backwards to leave, but then he replied.

“Alright, I’m getting up…” he said and started slowly, but steadily, rising from his bed. When he was sitting properly he uncovered his upper half of the body with one lazy move of his hand. He slowly turned his half-asleep eyes towards Nasus, just to open them widely in shock and disbelief. Nasus was equally surprised. He covered his mouth and tears started gathering in his eyes.

“Re...Rene...Renekton…?” Nasus managed to mumble while holding down his tears. There was no mistaking it, it was definitely Renekton.

“...Nasus?” he asked back. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, but he was still standing right in front of him. And then Nasus rushed to him and embraced him in a deep hug. At this point he couldn’t hold it anymore, he burst into tears while holding Renekton as close to him as possible. He, similarly, wrapped his arms around Nasus and placed his head on his shoulder. His eyes became wet from tears as well. He closed them, forcing tears to fall down his cheeks.

“I missed you so much…” Renekton said and pulled Nasus closer. He did it, he found Nasus. He didn’t care Nasus wasn’t the one to free him, he wasn’t alone anymore, and that was all that mattered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I predict no delays next week, so see you next Sunday guys and gals.


	3. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. Yep, I always meant Saturdays, but for some reason kept writing Sunday. Shoutouts to my friend for letting me know, I don’t know when I would notice, if ever xD.

**Chapter III - Plans**

 

“I...I can’t believe it…” Nasus mumbled cheerfully, trying to stop the tears. He sat beside him and looked at him from head to toe to make sure he was alright. Renekton grabbed his hand and held it, happy he was finally able to touch Nasus again. To touch anyone, basically.

“Me neither, but...I guess here I am.” he responded and smiled reassuringly. Then, he slowly moved his legs from under the quilt and sat on a ledge of the bed. He was still wearing his ornate piece of cloth of his armour, the one he’s been wearing for over millennia. Besides that, he didn’t have a lot of clothes on him.

“You know what, wait here for a little bit, I’ll ask Bartley if he has some spare clothes for you.” Nasus spoke and got up, “You eat now, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Renekton nodded and looked at the plate. He wasn’t sure whether or not he was hungry, his stomach had mixed feelings, but decided that it would be better if he ate something. After taking one bite, he felt pain in his belly. He was very hungry, to the point he felt literal pain. He practically devoured what he was offered and then drank whole glass of water. It all took him less than half a minute.

He looked around the room. It was small, but cozy, something he was used to when he was still a soldier. Renekton got up to stretch his legs. He let out a quiet groan when he did that, his muscles were stiff and felt like there were needles in them, but he resisted that feeling and moved closer to a window. When he looked outside, he was greeted by a warm and blinding sun, as well as expanding, neverending sands of Shurima.

He heard knocking on a door.

“Come in!” Renekton shouted, still looking at the beauty of his old home.

“We’re in luck, turns out Bartley has plethora of missized clothes. Let’s find something that fits you well.” Nasus said while holding a huge ball of clothes in his arms. The moment he ended his sentence, he threw them on a bed and lay his hands in his hips. Renekton turned around and looked curiously. He picked up some sort of jacket and started inspecting it.

“It looks...weird. Now that I think of it, your clothes look weird, too.” he said and looked at Nasus. He just laughed quietly and nodded.

“Throughout all those years there’ve been much weirder styles, trust me. Today’s clothes aren’t that weird at all. Oh, try this.” he handed him big, white shirt with v-neck.

“Still, it’ll take me some time to get used to it.” he replied and pondered how to put this thing on him. Nasus didn’t want him to accidentally tear it up, so he got closer and stopped him.

“Wait, your snout is in your way.” he said and helped him pull down the shirt. After a little fight, they managed to do it.

“And...how do you feel?”

“It’s...comfy. But I still feel strange in it.” Renekton replied and looked at himself. It really didn’t feel that bad, he just wasn’t used to wearing anything on his upper part of the body, “Can’t I just walk shirtless?”

“You know...in Shurima it was different. Now it’s a sign of indecency.” Nasus clarified.

“But I am indecent.” Renekton replied. Nasus paused for a second and then let out a faint chuckle.

“You still should wear clothes, Renekton.” he replied, making Renekton roll his eyes.

“Whatever. But anyway,” he said and proceeded to look for more clothes, “Tell me about the world! You know, about nowadays warriors, technology, magic! Come on! Don’t keep me in the dark!” Renekton said excited.

“Why don’t you see for yourself once you’re done choosing clothes, huh?” Nasus suggested. He watched as Renekton’s smile widened and his hands started to violently rummage through the clothes. After he picked some clothes that didn’t fill him with disgust, he started trying them on. Nasus stopped him when he was about to move to trousers.

“Hold up, you’ll need to wear underwear.” he said and gave him a pair of dark red boxers.

“Under-what?”

“Umm...an equivalent of loincloth, but more acceptable.” he replied. Renekton opened his mouth slightly and nodded, releasing a faint sound of confusion.

“Well, okay then. If you say so.” he said.

Then, without hesitating another second, he pulled down his old clothes, revealing his lower parts. Nasus backed down and frowned surprised. After he realised he’s been staring at Renekton for a moment, he averted his gaze and coughed to catch his attention.

“Hmm? What is it?” he asked, oblivious to whole situation.

“I understand you feel comfortable around me, but...maybe don’t just pull down your clothes without warning?” Nasus said and looked Renekton straight in the eyes, trying his best not to lower his sight.

“But you’ve seen me naked already in the bath.”

“Bath is the keyword.”

As they were talking, they heard a knock on a door, and then Bartley came in with another plate of food.

“I figured you might be more hun- oh god!” he said and quickly shut his eyes, but not before he saw Renekton. He shrugged and grinned.

“Well, he hasn’t seen me.”

“Now I have, and I regret it.” Bartley replied while trying his best to forget the view and put the plate on a table.

“Renekton, wear those goddamn pants already.” Nasus said irritated.

“Wait, that Renekto- fuck!” Bartley asked, remembering Nasus’ story, but he forgot about half naked reptile in front of him and accidentally opened his eyes, seeing again something he wanted to erase from his mind. Renekton just chuckled and finally put those on.

“Yes, it’s Renekton. The one I’ve been telling you about.” Nasus replied and poked Bartley, letting him know he can finally open his eyes. He looked at Nasus, then at Renekton, then again at Nasus. He frowned and opened his mouth.

“Wait, you really are ascended? It wasn’t a joke? And he is too?”

“Bartley, I’ve never lied to you.” Nasus replied understanding. He knew his story was very hard to believe in. Batley shook his head confused. Even though he’s been told that story many, many times before, both by drunk and sober Nasus, it was still overwhelming. Especially when he met the another alleged ascended being.

“Okay then, it’s a little too much for me now. I made you an omelette. I realised someone like you wouldn’t be satiated by just one plate of scrambled eggs.” he said after a moment and pointed at the plate. He took dirty dishes with him and before he left, he added, “Come down after you’re done. Leave the clothes here, I’ll take them later.”

Nasus nodded and closed the door behind him. He sighed and looked at Renekton questioningly.

“What?” he asked puzzled. Nasus smiled and shook his head.

“Nothing. You heard him. Find something nice and let’s go.” he said and picked up a pair of baggy, dark blue trousers, “What about those?”

Renekton snatched them from his hand and looked closely. When he tried them on he moved around a little bit in them. He kicked the air to make sure he had freedom of movement. Content they didn’t break, he nodded.

“Perfect.”

* * *

When they came down, there were only a few people. Three persons at the tables, one at the counter. It was surprising for Renekton that nobody even looked in their direction. Nasus had already told him they’d probably think they are vastaya, but still. Back when he was known as ascended warrior, everyone would look at him. Now, they would just look at him for a second and move on. Not that he minded, but he slightly missed the attention.

When Bartley noticed the two, he asked them to come closer with a hand gesture. After he bid his farewell with a customer, he turned to them.

“Hmm, they suit you.” he spoke and smiled, “I have no use for them anyway, keep them if you like.”

“Sure will. Thank you for your hospitality.” Renekton replied and placed a plate on a counter, “And for the food. It was delicious!”

Bartley grinned and looked at Nasus, “See, at least your friend appreciates my cooking skills.” he said and happy for hearing a compliment left to put the dishes into a sink. When he returned, he served them both beers.

“On the house.”

“Bartley, you’ve done enough. At least let me pay for it.” Nasus said but was promptly stopped by Bartley.

“Consider it my apology for not believing you.” he insisted. Before he could say anything else, Renekton has already downed a golden liquid. A little bit of foam that stayed in his snout he swept with his arm, and then he sighed pleased.

“Damn, I’ve missed beer.” Renekton said and burped accidentally. Guests around looked at him for a moment, but then returned to whatever they were doing.

“You know, take mine as well.” Nasus said and moved his mug towards Renekton.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Let’s say I uh...need a break from alcohol.” he replied and smiled.

“Pfft, sure, like you’ve ever drunk excessively.” Renekton let out a hearty laugh and downed his mug. This time he restrained from burping. Bartley raised his brow and looked at Nasus who just smiled and rubbed the back of his head. If only he knew.

“Anyway, I have a tent nearby. Wanna come and help me fold it and pack my stuff?” Nasus decided to change the topic.

“A tent? Haven’t you been sleeping here?” Renekton asked surprised.

“No, he hasn’t, despite me inviting him.” Bartley replied for Nasus.

“Why?” Renekton asked again, both confused and curious.

“Let’s just say that I...didn’t like the company.” Nasus made up a quick lie. Renekton didn’t ask further.

When they left, Renekton took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, absorbing the air like a sponge. Despite the fact he’s been out for some time now, he felt truly free only when he met Nasus. Led by his canine friend, they both made their way to his tent. It didn’t take them long. After around thirty minutes they were packed up.

As they were coming back, Renekton started humming a song which he taught Nasus back when they were kids. Nasus noticed that and smiled.

“You still remember it?”

“Of course! How could I forget, it’s my favourite song. In fact, that’s one of the things that kept me sane…” Renekton replied and then silenced. He stopped in place and looked at his feet. Nasus turned around and his expression changed. He approached Renekton and put his forehead against his. He looked him in the eyes.

“Renekton, you don’t even know how sorry I am that I didn’t save you. I don’t know what happened that you are free now, but I’m so fucking happy that you’re here with me right now.” Nasus spoke and sighed nervously. He felt like crying again, but then Renekton took a step backward to make some space between them, looked up, and smiled.

“Hehe, you said ‘fucking’.” he grinned. The sorrow Nasus just felt vanished and was replaced by happiness.

“Yeah, I did…”

“Nasus? Can we...talk about it...later? Right now I-”

“No, no, sure, it’s okay.” Nasus said and nodded. He didn’t want to force Renekton into saying anything that could cause him pain. Then he patted him on a shoulder, “Let’s go back, shall we?”

“Sure.” he nodded and smiled.

* * *

As they were getting closer, they noticed Bartley saying goodbye to three customers. Apparently they’ve been there for around a week and were heading home, at least that’s what Nasus and Renekton understood from the distance.

“...for everything. Food was great by the way.” said a man accompanied by another man and woman.

“Thank you. You sure you don’t want anything else?” Bartley asked, hoping he would sell some more stuff.

“Nah, it’s fine. Even though we lost that backpack, we’re still good.” woman replied and hopped on a camel.

“I understand. Then I wish you a good ri-”

“Hold on a sec…” Renekton suddenly came up to them. He wasn’t sure if he was right, but their faces after they saw him were enough proof. They were the ones that fled away from him.

“Y- you’re...you’re that monst-AGH!” he couldn’t finish. Renekton grabbed him by his throat and raised up. He tried to pull away from his grasp, but his grip was too strong. His other companions looked at the scene in terror. Both Bartley and Nasus were shocked by this as well.

“You left me there to die, fuckers!” Renekton shouted and squeezed harder. Man’s face started getting red.

“Renekton! What are you doing!?” Nasus shouted and ran up to him. Renekton looked at him, his eyes were red.

“What am I doing? Showing them what I felt! I was fucking terrified I would die,” and then he looked at the man again “and they just LEFT ME THERE!” he screamed, droplets of saliva landing on petrified man’s face. He squeezed even harder. He knew his vertebrae would snap soon. Nasus grabbed his arm and looked at him dead serious.

“Renekton, let him go. You’re gonna kill him!” he demanded. Still looking at half unconscious man’s face, Renekton smiled. He looked like a madman.

“I know…” he let out a low chuckle.

Suddenly, his grip got loose and the man fell down, gasping for breath. To their surprise, Renekton fell as well. He collapsed on his back, unconscious. When Nasus looked up, he noticed Bartley was holding some kind of blunt tool in his hand.

“Sorry, I had to knock him down.” he said and put it back in his satchel. Nasus shook his head.

“Don’t be, it was for the best.” he said and then turned to those three.

“I’m sorry...I really, really didn’t know…” he was crying, his voice was trembling from fear. Bartley helped him get up.

“I’m so sorry for what just happened. I’ll give you something for having to experience that.” he said, but the man refused.

“No...it’s fine. You saved me, no need to give us anything.” and then he turned to Nasus, “We saw him two weeks ago, but we thought he was a monster...and...and that huge weapon he had on his back…” he mumbled. Nasus nodded, understanding that Renekton doesn’t look like the kindest guy, especially from the distance.

“It’s fine, really. Go, before he wakes up.” he suggested and they complied. After a moment they were too far to be seen anymore.

Nasus kneeled down and looked at Renekton. He’s never been that violent, even when something really pissed him off. And his eyes, he was scary. He gently pulled up his eyelids to inspect his eyes. They were yellow once again. He sighed and stood up. He met Bartley’s irritated gaze.

“Before you say anything, I have never seen him like that before.” he said in his defence. Bartley closed his eyes and exhaled nervously. He looked back at him and nodded expressionless.

“Let’s put him back in his room. Good thing everyone’s gone now, otherwise we would draw a lot of curious looks.” he said and grabbed his hands. Nasus took care of his legs, and together they put him in his bed.

* * *

“Besides, how hard did you have to hit him? He’s been hit in the back of his had several times in the past and not even once he fell unconscious.” Nasus asked as he was sipping beer. Turns out his break wasn’t too long.

“Not too hard. This,” Bartley said and pulled out the tool again, “Is a hammer made for knocking people unconscious. Every military medic had one.” he responded.

“Ah, right. I completely forgot you used to serve.” Nasus replied. He’s always been curious how it happened that someone like him became a simple bartender somewhere in a desert, but he would always change the subject or respond vaguely. After some time he just stopped asking. It was clearly something he didn’t want to talk about.

He took another sip. He’s been wondering with Bartley what might have happened to Renekton that he snapped. Bartley suggested some kind of PTSD, but Nasus felt it might have been Xerath’s doing. Renekton’s mind was too strong. Only magic’s influence could be strong enough to break him. Of course it was the only thing he’s never told him about. But then Nasus thought, if Renekton was free, could it be that Xerath was free, too? Well, it didn’t matter right now.

“I’ll check on him.” Nasus said and stood up. He drank the rest of the beer and went towards the stairs.

“Want me to come with you?” Bartley suggested, but he shook his head.

“It will be better if I come alone.” he replied and went up.

* * *

When he entered the room, Renekton was sitting and looking at the other side of the room. Nasus got closer and sat on the opposite edge.

“Hey, Rene?” he said quietly. He looked at him with upset look.

“I don’t know what happened. One moment I was laughing, and then...I…” he paused. He wanted to gather thoughts, but he couldn’t describe it. Nasus moved closer and sat right beside him.

“I didn’t want to talk about it, but...did Xerath do something to you?” he asked. He couldn’t postpone that question any longer. It had to be asked now. Renekton looked at him and took a long, trembling breath.

“He was...messing with me, with my mind. He kept lying to me, he said I was abandoned, that you wouldn’t come…” he said upset. Nasus lowered his eyes and looked down at the ground. It felt like it was his fault.

“...he wasn’t very wrong though.” Nasus whispered, feeling guilty. Renekton looked at him and shook his head.

“Don’t say that. You said you were trying to find a way to help me.” he said but Nasus got up and looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“But it wasn’t enough! Five thousand motherfucking years passed and even today I don’t know how to do it! They key to the crypt is gone, spell to break the curse gone, material for sarcophagus not to be found! Renekton, I’m just a failure, let’s be real!” he started crying. He covered his face with his hands, he wanted to be gone. He wanted to hide that miserable self from Renekton.

He got up from the bed and approached Nasus. He spread his arms and hugged Nasus. He gasped surprised. He wanted to push him back, but something stopped him from doing that. Instead, he hugged him back and cried into his shoulder.

* * *

“Better?” Renekton asked after a moment. They were sitting on the bed again.

“Yeah, thanks.” Nasus looked at him and smiled.

He was grateful Renekton wasn’t angry at him, but it didn’t help the fact he hated himself for not succeeding. The only thing he could do now was to make up for it all. He swept the tears from his face.

“Renekton, I know I can’t make all that time gone return, but I can do something else. Let’s leave tomorrow, I’ll show you the world!” Nasus said determined. Renekton laughed and looked at him.

“That’s ambitious, don’t you think?” he said, but Nasus knew it was easy.

“Technology is quite peculiar these days. Don’t worry, trips here and there aren’t as troublesome as they used to be.” Nasus replied and grabbed Renekton’s hand. He pulled him up so he would stand. He looked him straight in the eyes and said, “I made a mental list of what I wanted to show you once you’re free a while ago. With the funds I saved, it’ll be a piece of cake.”

“Funds you saved? You have a job?” Renekton asked.

“Of course, I had to! How would I survive that long without money?” Nasus replied and chuckled with Renekton.

“True. I was the only one who didn’t have to do that.” he said and sighed. He looked at him and nodded, “So, where do you work?”

“Right now, in Piltover. I’m a librarian.” he said, which made Renekton let out a loud chuckle.

“How did I know you would say that?” he said and laughed again. Nasus folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next 3-4 weeks will be a little hard for me, exams and stuff. Chapters might be delayed or even not be posted at all. Apologies in advance. I want to say “See you next Saturday”, but just can’t promise it. See ya!


End file.
